


Fuck me until daylight

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: Entre os riscos de transar com alguém que se acabou de conhecer na balada, Sehun certamente não imaginou que ele ser seu professor era um deles.[SESOO] [PWP] [PROFESSOR X ALUNO]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Fuck me until daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Plot doado pelo exo olx prompts, espero que gostem.  
> Historia tambem postada no spirit.

Oh Sehun nasceu e viveu sua vida inteirinha em uma cidadezinha do interior, um lugar para lá de onde Judas perdeu as botas. Sua referência mais próxima com a cidade grande era Byun Baekhyun, um colega de escola que se mudou para sua pequena cidadezinha no último ano do ensino médio. Era um baixinho chato e meio arrogante, com cabelo descolorido e uma ou duas tatuagens que ele jurava serem de verdade. Ele costumava a zombar de todo mundo sobre os sotaques além de reclamar como a cidade era infinitamente melhor que lá.

Além do Byun, haviam também os filmes, séries e noticiários como referência daquele lugar tão populoso, alguns glamourosos ao pintar um cenário agitado repleto de magia e sonhos para se concretizar, outros exibindo uma imagem que aterrorizava Sehun com suas altas taxas de criminalidade, mas felizmente, não o bastante para que desistisse de seu sonho de se formar em arquitetura, portanto assim que se formou na escola prestou o concurso para uma grande universidade conhecida no centro de Seul, o coração de seu país.

Durante sua estadia de dois dias na cidade, seu receio apenas aumentou após passar por alguns perrengues, se perdeu algumas vezes e quase foi assaltado ao dar de caras com um grupo de pessoas bastante suspeitas, sua sorte eram as longas pernas que o ajudaram a fugir. Então era certo dizer que apesar de ser um degrau para seu sonho, não estava muito animado em viver na capital, especialmente quando descobriu que só teria como se manter dividindo um apartamento.

Com uma mala quase do seu tamanho, Sehun chegou ao prédio que viveria e pegou as chaves com o zelador.

Parando em frente a porta de número 35 precisou de um segundo, tentando mais uma vez se preparar para o que o aguardava do outro lado, sua mente pintando Kim Jongin, o colega de quarto, como um garoto daqueles cheios de tatuagens e piercings, do tipo que tomava cerveja no café da manhã e fumava como uma chaminé, - o que seria terrível para a sua asma -, e talvez até fizesse parte de alguma gangue.

Estremeceu e rezou um pai nosso, - apesar de nem ser religioso -, e abriu a porta de olhos fechados, tentando espiar pelas frestas, porém com medo do que veria.

Pelo som do seu coração acelerado, demorou até ouvir o som que tocava pelo apartamento, uma música calma composta por instrumentos clássicos.

Abriu um dos olhos seguido do outro, vendo um belo homem moreno de sua idade dançando no meio da sala, a qual tinha os móveis afastados para dar espaço, rodopiando, de maneira graciosa como um perfeito bailarino.

Bastante impressionado, Sehun esperou até o garoto terminar para cumprimentá-lo, fazendo vários elogios que deixaram o moreno com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

O rapaz se apresentou como Jongin, agradecendo pelos elogios e generosamente se oferecendo para ajudar com as malas, além de anunciar que já havia pedido uma pizza para eles jantarem naquele dia, prevendo que estariam cansados da organização. Foi ali naquele momento que Sehun quase abraçou e beijou as bochechas do moreno, chorando internamente de alívio e emoção por ter ganhado na loteria dos colegas de apartamento.

Apesar da quebra de expectativa, no melhor sentido possível, Jongin ainda era um jovem nascido e criado na cidade, e como a maioria deles não recusava uma farra, principalmente após saber que Sehun nunca havia saído para uma balada ou barzinho na vida, o moreno então tomou para si a missão de apresentar o colega a vida noturna de Seul, onde Sehun conheceu aquela que também se tornaria sua próxima melhor amiga, a marguerita.

A danada da bebida que queimava ao descer pela garganta mas lhe deixava eufórico a ponto de dançar a noite inteira com Jongin rindo e se divertindo como nunca na vida. Claro que nem tudo eram flores, afinal a ressaca da manha seguinte era sempre um momento em que refletia se não era melhor nunca mais colocar uma gota daquilo na boca, mas no fim do dia estava mais uma vez ao lado de Jongin com um copo cheio na mão enquanto dançavam, porque era muito divertido sair com Jongin daquele jeito.

Na noite anterior ao início das aulas, Jongin havia insistido em mais uma saída, dessa vez para um barzinho perto da faculdade, dizendo que iriam para conhecer seus futuros colegas e criar boas relações, além de ser a última vez que poderiam farrear, pois Jongin estava decidido a levar muito a sério sua vida acadêmica.

Limpo, cheiroso e bem vestido, com as roupas de Jongin vale ressaltar – já que o moreno dizia que as roupas de Sehun era muito certinhas para uma diversão a noite, e que enquanto não fizessem compras ele emprestaria as suas – Oh Sehun apenas passou um pouco de gel no cabelo, penteando ele para traz, formando um charmoso topete nos fios escuros, antes de acompanhar Jongin até a saída.

O lugar que Jongin o levou era uma mistura de bar com balada, o primeiro piso parecendo um pub com seu ambiente mal iluminado, uma grande mesa de sinuca e até mesmo um jukebox em um dos cantos. Já o segundo piso, que ficava no subterrâneo do prédio havia uma pista de dança.

\- Hoje vamos ficar apenas aqui. – Jongin sorriu, puxando Sehun para uma mesa com quatro outras pessoas, as apresentando como Luhan, Yoora, Chanyeol e Jongdae.

\- É um prazer te conhecer Sehun-shi. – Foi Yoora quem disse sendo acompanhada pelos demais.

Os amigos de Jongin eram tão legais quanto ele, tendo várias histórias divertidas para contar que arrancavam tantas risadas de Sehun que as vezes ele sentia que morreria sem ar, mas aquilo apenas tornava tudo mais engraçado e fazia todos caírem na gargalhada novamente.

Com a companhia agradável as horas foram passando assim como os copos pela mesa, as onze da noite todos estavam mais bêbados do que sóbrios quando combinaram que dariam um pulinho no andar debaixo para dançar um pouco antes de ir embora.

Sehun não viu motivos para recusar, e assistindo os outros se empurrando, apoiando-se uns nos outros, para descerem, usou a mesa como apoio para se levantar e segui-los, ou tentar já que quando seu corpo endireitou, todo seu equilíbrio sumiu tornando sua visão inclinada a medida que seu corpo se inclinava para uma desastrosa e dolorosa queda.

Mas antes que pudesse passar uma bela vergonha na frente de desconhecidos, sentiu alguém lhe segurar, puxando seu corpo. Apoiado no peito de alguém, com os braços dessa mesma pessoa em volta da sua cintura, Sehun se sentiu seguro o bastante para inclinar o rosto, tentando encarar o seu anjo da guarda, vendo que de anjo ele não tinha nada, pois aqueles lábios com toda a certeza não eram obra de deus, não quando eram tão lindos, curvados em um sorriso que exibia sua diversão perversa ao vê-lo atordoado.

\- Oh... Obrigado. – Sehun murmurou, as bochechas vermelhas pelas bebidas, e se fosse ser honesto talvez por um pouco de vergonha também, atraindo a atenção do homem que era alguns poucos centímetros mais baixo.

\- É perigoso levantar-se rápido assim, deveria tomar cuidado. – A voz dele combinava perfeitamente com aquele rosto sério, era baixa bem grave, quase rouquinha, que fazia maravilhas na forma de arrepios pelo corpo do futuro estudante de arquitetura.

\- Alguém já disse que você pode ser locutor? – Perguntou de repente. – É sério, você tem essa voz toda grave e gostosa... Se bem que com esse rosto seria um desperdício. – Sehun divagou arrancando uma risada discreta do homem que ainda mantinha as mãos na cintura dele, meio curioso, meio interessado pelo rapaz que nunca tinha visto ali antes, que exibia uma beleza e um ar quase inocente pelo modo relaxado que permanecia em seus braços. – Já sei. Você deveria ser ator. – Deu um soquinho em sua palma e olhou para o mais baixo com uma expressão decidida.

\- Desculpa gatinho, mas as únicas cenas que eu protagonizo envolvem apenas eu, a pessoa e um cômodo fechado, mas se você quiser posso providenciar uma câmera. – A voz foi como uma caricia, além da caricia que ele deixou em seu corpo, esfregando as palmas na cintura dele até as coxas, não contendo um leve tapa no quadril, já que a bunda estava bem acomodada contra a sua virilha, exercendo uma leve pressão, não o bastante para o estimular, mas o suficiente para aproveitar o volume que imaginou ter o tamanho adequado para suas mãos agarrarem e estapearem.

Sehun piscou meio atordoado, aquilo pareceu um convite implícito, um que o interessou mais do que deveria, mas provavelmente era apenas uma brincadeira, então para não passar vergonha, já que se sentia bastante tentado a aceitar apesar de ser um completo desconhecido, apenas agradeceu mais uma vez e se afastou, desviando o olhar mais algumas vezes para ele antes de atravessar a porta para o salão encontrar seus amigos.

Apesar de bastante lotado, foi incrivelmente fácil encontrar Jongin e seus novos amigos, Chanyeol era uma pessoa alta o bastante para ser notado com facilidade. Fazendo apenas uma pausa para mais uma bebida, sentia que precisava de mais uma após o pequeno interlúdio com o gostoso de lábios carnudos, se aproximou do seu grupo ficado chocado ao encontrar Jongin e Chanyeol se agarrando no meio da pista sem pudor algum, os corpos ainda se movendo lentamente fora do ritmo da música enquanto as mãos tocavam tudo o que podiam alcançar.

Tentou não encarar muito, principalmente porque aquilo era normal, já devia ter visto uma ou duas pessoas fazendo isso em outras vezes que saíram, e provavelmente o próprio Jongin já havia feito isso nos minutos que desaparecia da vista do Oh, mas era apenas chocante ver de tão perto assim, ainda mais porque era uma cena realmente bonita de se ver.

Desviou o olhar ignorando o calor que subia pelo seu peito, fingindo também não ver o olhar de diversão de Yoora bastante ciente pela maneira como foi afetado pela cena.

Bebeu para esquecer, bebeu e dançou de olhos fechados tentando ignorar a visão anterior e não bater em ninguém, mas obviamente era impossível se não estivesse vendo nada, então inevitavelmente esbarrou em alguém, e mais uma vez naquela noite lhe seguraram evitando sua queda.

\- Achei ter pedido para tomar cuidado. – Ouviu a voz de antes sussurrar para si, as mãos apertando sua cintura com força enquanto puxava seu corpo de forma possessiva de encontro ao do desconhecido.

Fosse a bebida, a dança ou pelos estímulos visuais anteriores, era certo que foi bastante fácil para Sehun sentir uma excitação percorrer seu corpo ao ser mais uma vez agarrado por aqueles braços fortes, decidiu então que jogaria aquele jogo, participaria das provocações de antes e se fossem apenas uma diversão, fingiria que nunca aconteceu, deixando aquela vergonha enterrada com a desculpa que estava sob o efeito de bebidas.

\- Talvez eu estivesse à espera de uma certa pessoa para me ajudar... – Tentou se virar, mas sentiu ele lhe segurar com mais força, puxando-o para ainda mais próximo, indecentemente próximo enquanto esfregava no nariz em seu pescoço, conseguindo alguns ofegos do mais alto, surpreendido pelo toque.

\- E quem seria essa pessoa? – O murmúrio foi soprado entre alguns beijos e mordidinhas que ele distribuía pela sua pele.

\- Um cara aí... Bonito, um pouco mais baixo que eu, certamente bem dotado... – Não era nenhum adolescente, então decidiu que era sua vez de provocar ao esfregar descaradamente a bunda no pau dele, sentindo o rosto queimar pela vergonha de fazer aquilo tão publicamente, ainda que não houvesse ninguém prestando atenção.

\- Como sabe que ele é bem dotado? – Ele perguntou divertido, puxando a gola da camisa mais para o lado, alcançando assim o ombro de Sehun, deixando um chupão ali.

\- Não sei, na verdade estou chutando na esperança de acertar, mas sempre pode ser uma decepção... – Suspirou como se lamentasse, jogando a cabeça para trás, a deixando apoiada sobre o ombro dele, podendo ver pelo cantinho dos olhos como ele ainda continuava a lhe marcar e beijar.

\- E por um acaso qual seria o tamanho bom o bastante para você? – Sentiu um tapa no quadril após a pergunta feita em tom debochado.

Respirou fundo e criou coragem para falar. - O suficiente para eu me engasgar... – Mal terminou de responder quando sentiu o corpo dele se mover, dessa vez imitando seu movimento e esfregando o pau em sua bunda, apenas com mais força do que Sehun havia feito, permitindo-o sentir o volume, agora bem marcado, dentro da calça.

\- Será que isso é o bastante? – Provocou ao sentir o rapaz ficar mudo, mas lhe agarrar os braços como se precisasse de mais apoio para se manter de pé.

Sehun ficou um tantinho abalado com o movimento, era um volume considerável, se fosse apostar, diria que caberia muito bem em sua boca e em outras partes.

Se virou de repente, envolvendo o pescoço do mais baixo com os braços, tomando a iniciativa para um beijo que foi muito bem recebido a julgar pela maneira como o mais baixo correspondeu avidamente.

\- Vem comigo. – O mais baixo pediu, mal dando tempo de Sehun responder antes de o puxar pela pista e pela escada, fazendo uma curta parada ali para pressionar o corpo do mais alto contra a parede, esfregando seus corpos sensualmente enquanto o beijava.

\- Sou Sehun. – O mais alto falou de repente, sentindo uma necessidade quase risível de se apresentar quando já estava aos beijos com o homem. – Oh Sehun.

Viu mais uma vez aquele sorriso malicioso surgir nos lábios agora vermelhos e inchados. – Kyungsoo. – Mordeu e chupou o lábio inferior do mais alto, que teve de se controlar para não gemer.

No entanto, não teve oportunidade de aproveitar mais um poco, pois mais uma vez Kyungsoo lhe segurava a mão e guiava até saída do bar, e se antes não achou que aquilo era uma péssima decisão, certamente mudou de ideia quando se viu puxado para uma rua lateral mal iluminada.

Por alguns segundos congelou, os olhos arregalados percorrendo o cenário enquanto seu coração batia acelerado, não de um jeito bom.

Kyungsoo percebeu a apreensão do rapaz, e se virou, empurrando-o contra a parede, dessa vez lentamente e com cuidado, envolvendo os lábios dele em um beijo lento enquanto pressionava uma das pernas entre as dele, movendo a coxa contra o membro do rapaz.

\- Meu carro está estacionado ali e em poucos quilômetros há um motel com uma ótima banheira de hidromassagem esperando. – Murmurou indicando a direção com um movimento da cabeça. – Mas se quiser voltar para a boate com seus amigos...

Sehun hesitou um pouco, ciente de que apesar das ótimas pessoas que conheceu desde que chegou ali ainda não podia desconsiderar o risco que era acompanhar um desconhecido.

Talvez fosse a bebida, lhe fazendo tomar péssimas decisões, mas em sua mente ouvia Jongin falando que aquele era seu último dia de farra antes de uma rotina maçante e destruidora de estudos, então ligou o foda-se para sua preocupação e acenou, concordando em acompanha-lo, mas discretamente mandando uma mensagem para Jongin, avisando que saiu com um cara, e que se não mandasse mensagem em algumas horas era para ele ligar para a polícia.

Entrou no carro do mais velho, observando com certa timidez os bancos de couro, o painel luminoso e o desing sofisticado, nunca tinha entrado em um carro desses antes, imaginou o que ele fazia da vida para ter um carro bonito como aquele.

\- Gostou? – A voz do mais velho era divertida ao assistir Sehun brincar com os botões do rádio e deslizar as mãos pelos bancos.

Sehun sorriu, virando-se para olhar para ele sentado, analisando as mãos dele segurando o volante, era grandes, cheias de veias que subiam pelo antebraço dele aparecendo conforme ele manobrava para sair da vaga.

\- Gostei mais do condutor. – Abençoada bebida que lhe dava coragem de flertar descaradamente, pois sabia que quando o dia seguinte chegasse, provavelmente se esconderia de vergonha se por acaso o encontrasse na rua.

Sehun assistia o sorriso dele ficar mais largo quando seu telefone tocou, anunciando uma mensagem de Jongin.

**Jongin** : Se for com aquele gostosão que vi você se pegando, acho que vai precisar mais do que algumas horas kkkk

 **Jongin** : Vou até comprar uns cremes para assadura para você na volta para casa.

 **Jongin** : E use camisinha!!!

Nem mesmo o álcool conseguia mascarar a vergonha que sentiu ao ler as palavras de Jongin, e se não fosse alguém tão educadinho provavelmente o mandaria a merda, mas apenas respondeu um OK antes de bloquear o celular.

Como Kyungsoo afirmou, o motel realmente não ficava longe. Em pouco mais de cinco minutos estava acompanhando ele pela recepção, tentando não se encolher de vergonha, afinal não era nenhum virgem, mas admitia que sua vida sexual no interior se resumia a uma ou duas fodas com um amigo antes de se mudar.

Kyungsoo pegou em sua mão mais uma vez, o dedão esfregando o dorso da sua enquanto caminhava até o elevador e aguardavam chegar no andar desejado.

Kyungsoo se encostou contra uma das paredes do elevador, tomando seu tempo para avaliar a figura do mais alto - Você é virgem? – Perguntou de repente, depois de avaliar a maneira como o mais novo parecia ter dificuldade de se concentrar, já que antes teve de chamá-lo algumas vezes e só conseguiu sua atenção ao entrelaçar seus dedos.

\- Não... Mas também não sou muito experiente. – Decidiu ser honesto, afinal tinha medo que ele lhe exigisse mais do que seria capaz e no final se frustrasse.

\- Quantas vezes?

Sehun se encolheu mordendo o interior da bochecha. – Essa é uma informação necessária?

\- Um pouco. – O mais velho respondeu cruzando os braços apesar do sorriso divertido.

O mais novo cruzou os braços também, fazendo uma expressão que deveria ser brava, mas apenas causou um riso em Kyungsoo. – Três vezes. – Murmurou desviando o olhar, encarando as portas se abrirem pelo reflexo do espelho na parede do elevador.

Sehun esperou que ele saísse, ao invés de continuar parado o encarando se avaliasse se valia ou não a pena continuar aquilo, ou apenas lhe levar de volta para a boate.

Quando o sinal soou, indicando que as portas logo fechariam, Sehun sentiu algo muito semelhante a decepção, se resignou que ao menos havia tido a coragem de fazer algo diferente, mas ao invés das portas fecharem e o elevador voltar para o térreo onde havia alguém esperando, Kyungsoo segurou, fazendo com que elas permanecessem abertas.

\- Vamos? Ou prefere começar aqui mesmo? – Ele perguntou divertido. – Particularmente eu não me importo, mas como aqui há câmeras, acredito que você não se sentiria muito confortável.

Sehun abaixou a cabeça para que ele não visse o sorriso em seu rosto, correu para sair do elevador e só não foi direto para o quarto, pois não tinha a chave e nem sabia qual deles, então esperou paciente que Kyungsoo o ultrapassasse, mostrando o caminho e abrindo a porta.

A suíte era bem diferente do que imaginava, não tinha as paredes vermelhas, o teto espelhado e as luzes noturnas que vira em algumas pesquisas ou series que assistia, era mais refinada com seus tons de bege e moveis de madeira escura. Explorando um pouco, quase como uma criança em um parque, Sehun encontrou o banheiro, onde realmente havia uma banheira grande o bastante para duas, talvez até três pessoas.

\- Interessado? – Teve um sobressalto ao sentir os braços de Kyungsoo mais uma vez em volta da sua cintura e os lábios dele em seu pescoço.

\- Apenas conhecendo, nunca entrei em um quarto desses. – Murmurou.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar, fez escondido no quarto enquanto os pais estavam fora de casa? Aposto que eles chegaram antes do que você imaginava e um de vocês teve de fugir pela janela.

Sehun fez um biquinho, ele havia adivinhado perfeitamente.

\- Não é como se pudéssemos ir para um motel, além de não ter onde eu morava, esses lugares são só para maiores de idade...

Sentiu Kyungsoo parar com os beijos por alguns segundos.

\- Qual a sua idade?

Estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu balançando os ombros. - Vinte...

Ouviu ele rir alto e pode ver pelo reflexo dos espelhos ele balançar a cabeça.

\- Agora faz mais sentido... – Sehun encarou confuso esperando que ele se explicasse. – Você parecia jovem, mas não tão jovem...

Por algum motivo o jeito que ele falava o deixava bravo, como seus pais quando lhe diziam que era novo demais, ora podia ser inexperiente, mas agora já era um adulto, não havia nada que não podia fazer mais perante a lei.

\- Como se você fosse muito velho. – Revirou os olhos, os lábios se franzindo quase como um bico.

\- Na verdade perto de você eu sou. – Ele voltou a murmurar, as mãos trabalhando na frente da sua camisa ao desabotoar cada um dos botões com agilidade surpreendente pela maneira como logo a roupa lhe escorregava pelos combros. – Tenho trinta e oito anos Sehun. – Sussurrou mordendo sua orelha enquanto as mãos alcançavam seus mamilos e esfregavam com cuidado, querendo testar a sensibilidade, os olhos encarando com avidez sua imagem exposta refletida no espelho.

\- Esta... Mentindo... – Murmurou meio ofegante, não queria admitir o efeito que ele tinha com apenas poucos toques e um olhar mais intenso.

\- Se não acredita te mostro minha identidade depois baby, mas apenas depois, não quero que se assuste com a minha foto. – Brincou, uma das mãos descendo até a calça dele, não demorando em abrir o botão e se enfiar entre o jeans e a cueca, agarrando seu membro por cima do tecido e apertando com cuidado.

\- Medo de eu desistir se vir ela? – Provou mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos, sendo difícil manter aquele contato visual pelos estímulos variados.

\- Exatamente. Não tenho do que reclamar da minha idade, admito que ela me fez muito bem. – Soltou mais uma risada divertida que arrepiou os pelinhos da nuca do mais novo.

\- Muito bem... – Repetiu lembrando do corpo que pode sentir nas vezes que ele lhe pressionou contra a parede.

Ouviu mais um risinho debochado antes que o sentisse se afastar, e até reclamaria da falta de contato, chegou a emitir um som com a garganta, mas que logo morreu ao vê-lo se despir.

\- Vem cá. – Kyungsoo chamou depois de tirar a última peça de roupa, deixando seu corpo exposto para apreciação do mais novo que o secou descaradamente, se esforçando para obedecer ao pedido, pois queria mesmo era ficar um bom tempo apreciando aquelas coxas grossas, o peito largo e bem trabalhado, do tipo que só se conseguia com uma dura rotina de treinos constantes, talvez ele fosse instrutor de academia, ou quem sabe militar.

Sehun não sabia que tinha fetiches com um homem usando uma farda militar até pensar na possibilidade de o homem a sua frente ser um e imaginá-lo usando aquele uniforme. – Bom menino... – O ouviu murmurar quando esteve ao alcance de seu toque, sentindo mais uma vez sua ajuda para despir-se quando ele empurrou as calças para baixo, brincando um pouco com o elástico da sua cueca antes de a puxar também.

\- Agora entendo a exigência. – Ele murmurou puxando seu rosto para baixo na altura do seu prorpio, o guiando para um beijo lento enquanto esfregava seus quadris no mesmo ritmo, pressionando e friccionando ambos os membros semi eretos. – Com um pau desses é natural que queira alguém nas mesmas proporções.

Sehun demorou a entender, bastante envolvido na atmosfera que ele parecia conseguir criar com apenas sua aproximação, mas assim que ouviu o restante da frase não pode evitar se sentir elogiado, era simplesmente natural para os homens se gabarem de ter uma certa parte do corpo mais avantajada.

Quando Kyungsoo uniu seus membros com a mão, passando a masturba-los juntos com a ajuda do pre gozo que escorria, Sehun não pode evitar de emitir um longo gemido, separando os lábios dos do mais velho, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto encarava a mão dele se movimentando.

Se comparado ao seu tamanho, Kyungsoo era menor em termos de cumprimento, porém não deixava nada a desejar no quesito de grossura, tendo uma espessura considerável para que Kyungsoo, mesmo com aquelas mãos grandes, ter dificuldade de envolver ambos com apenas uma das mãos.

Sehun gemeu alto pela primeira vez, após longos minutos se controlando com aquela masturbação, quando a outra mão de Kyungsoo encontrou seu caminho pela sua cintura até a sua bunda, esfregando o dedo em sua entrada antes de forçar o suficiente para conseguir enfiar até a metade.

Era um tanto desconfortável, principalmente pela falta de lubrificante, mas também era bom de uma maneira surpreendente pelo jeito como ele fazia, esfregando o entorno de seu buraco antes de forçar com cuidado, provocando e cedendo após conseguir poucos centímetros.

Quando estava à beira de seu limite, quase implorando para ele parar com aquela brincadeira e lhe foder de uma vez, novamente o sentiu se afastar, dessa vez para dentro do box, onde mais uma vez o chamou, e mais uma vez Sehun o seguiu como um cachorrinho carente de atenção.

O mais velho ligou o registro, ajustando para uma temperatura morna antes de o abraçar e voltar a beijar, mantendo aquele contato por algum tempo enquanto sentiam a agua atingir seus corpos, dessa vez, pela ajuda da agua e do sabonete, os dedos de Kyungsoo deslizaram mais facilmente para dentro, porem ele continuava a lhe provocar, negando mais do que uma única falange antes de retirar mais uma vez.

\- Kyungsoo... – Murmurou meio arrastado, envolvendo os ombros dele com seus braços enquanto apoiava a cabeça ali.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou cínico, a outra mão lhe agarrando com força uma das nadegas, empurrando seus corpos para mais perto, espremendo seus membros juntos. – Não está gostando?

\- Eu não vim aqui para ter os seus dedos. – Resmungou atrevido.

Kyungsoo riu, mas pareceu inclinado a acatar seu desejo quando fechou o registro, o puxando para fora do banheiro enquanto voltava a lhe beijar, dessa vez da mesma maneira que o fez na boate, bruto e forte, os lábios exigentes ao morder, lamber e chupar os seus ou sua língua. Em determinado momento sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem pela sua bunda, deixando um tapa ali, antes de agarrar suas coxas, puxando para cima, para seu colo.

Por algum momento, Sehun pensou que cairia, ambos estavam molhados, o chão poderia estar escorregadio e Kyungsoo apesar de forte poderia estar se superestimando, já que Sehun até podia ser magro, com um corpo desprovido de músculos ou mesmo gordura, mas era alto e largo o bastante para quem quer que fosse lhe carregar, mas Kyungsoo o fez com tranquilidade, caminhando sem nem mesmo interromper aquele beijo, as mãos enfiadas em suas coxas enquanto sentia seus membros se esfregarem a cada passo, deixando ambos em uma bagunça melada.

Foi deixado sobre a cama, podendo observar Kyungsoo mais uma vez de perto enquanto ele desviava sua atenção para uma pequena caixinha sobre o criado mudo, avaliou o torso dele ainda respingado de gotas d’agua, o abdômen marcado e o membro grosso e visivelmente pulsante, implorando por algum alívio.

Quando encontrou o que queria, Kyungsoo não perdeu tempo ao vestir o pênis com uma camisinha e derramar uma generosa quantidade de lubrificante em uma das mãos, direcionando-a para as pernas de Sehun que tentou não parecer muito desesperado ao separá-las deixando que ele o preparasse.

Estava preparado para o desconforto e até mesmo um pouco de dor, e de fato ela estava presente, porém muito mais branda do que nas vezes anteriores, provando que a experiencia fazia sim muita diferença, pois foram questão de minutos para Kyungsoo o ter relaxado e gemendo com seu toque, o puxando contra o seu corpo, pedindo por mais um beijo enquanto envolvia sua cintura com as pernas.

Um pau duro não mentia, e o de Kyungsoo estava sendo bem honesto ao lhe contar a maneira como estava excitado, dolorosamente excitado, então apesar da maneira cuidadosa de antes, esperou que ele se descontrolasse, que fosse rápido demais ou forte demais no início, porem ele manteve o ritmo, permitindo a Sehun sentir o pênis dele em seu interior lentamente, mais rápido que a preparação feita com os dedos, mas de maneira igualmente cautelosa, esperando até não restar um único sinal de desconforto no rosto ou no corpo de Sehun, antes que começasse a se mover. E se até aquele momento Sehun acreditou pelas demonstrações de gentileza e paciência que aquele seria o ritmo, estava completamente enganado, pois assim que estocou a primeira vez, arrancando um longo gemido de Sehun, que lhe agarrou os ombros, afundando as unhas na carne quando arqueava o corpo, os movimentos seguintes foram brutais, rápidos e fortes, indo fundo dentro de si enquanto o mais velho murmurava baixinho em seu ouvido o quanto era apertado, o quão bom era lhe foder daquele jeito, ouvindo seus gemidos como se fosse o único para quem tivesse dado alguma vez.

Sehun tentava responder, algumas palavras saindo arrastadas, incompreensíveis pelos seus lábios que mal podiam se mover para algo além dos sons de gemidos e ofegos pela maneira que sentiu o pau dele lhe fodendo, as mãos apertando seus mamilos e arranhando sua barriga, e as provocações sujas que se ditas em qualquer outro o momento o fariam se sentir humilhado e rebaixado, mas que surpreendentemente o incitavam, o excitavam, o tornavam sedento por mais.

Quando Kyungsoo se afastou, ordenando que empinasse o rabo, o fez sem hesitação, talvez com um pouco de vergonha, mas inebriado por outra coisa além do álcool que já nem lhe fazia mais efeito pelo corpo.

Agarrando os lençóis, tentou se mover, imitar aqueles atores nos poucos vídeos pornôs que assistiu algumas vezes pela curiosidade. Não sabia se fazia direito, sabia apenas que Kyungsoo pareceu aprovar bastante pelos tapas que deixou em sua bunda e os elogios baixos que ele lhe deu enquanto metia mais uma vez, chocando seus corpos com força enquanto Sehun deitava o rosto contra os lençóis abafando os gemidos.

Talvez fosse a inexperiência, talvez fosse Kyungsoo, muito bom no que fazia, em lhe dar prazer e enlouquecer, mas assim que o mais velho o puxou, deixando-o ajoelhado sobre a cama, o corpo jogado para trás e apoiado no dele enquanto ele continuava a se mover de forma rápida e beijar seu pescoço, tudo aquilo culminou em um orgasmo, um bastante longo para se sentir flutuando por alguns segundos enquanto fechava os olhos e relaxava entre os braços que o agarravam.

Kyungsoo permitiu que relaxasse um pouquinho, curtindo o orgasmo por alguns minutos enquanto se mantinha imóvel dentro de si, suportando o aperto delicioso do interior do garoto ao se contrair.

\- Vira. – Grunhiu após tempo o suficiente para Sehun ter forças o bastante para se mover por conta própria, obedecendo ao comando dele com o corpo mole, abrindo obediente a boca, mesmo sem um pedido verbal, quando Kyungsoo se aproximou após tirar a camisinha, o pau em uma das mãos enquanto se masturbava até gozar, melando o rosto do rapaz mais novo com toda a sua porra aceita de bom grado pelo mais novo.

\- Bom menino... – Ele elogiou, acariciando os lábios pintados pelo seu gozo, afundando o dedo melado naquela boca, sentindo a língua de Sehun envolver e limpá-lo.

Após aquilo, Kyungsoo o deu algum tempo para se recuperar, esperando paciente enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo e beijava seu corpo, até que estivesse pronto para o uma segunda, terceira e somente não uma quarta, pois Sehun após três orgasmos, Kyungsoo somente dois, pois conseguiu lhe fazer gozar com apenas um boquete, o mais novo caiu no sono, até a manhã seguinte onde se vestiu apressado, tanto pela vergonha quanto pelo horario, lamentando não ter tempo de deixar um bilhete ou qualquer outra coisa.

\- Pelo visto a noite foi boa. – Ouviu Jongin lhe provocar ao vê-lo na faculdade mancando ainda vestido com as roupas da noite anterior, já que só teve tempo de pegar suas roupas antes de sair apressado de casa.

Choramingando de vergonha, e um pouquinho de dor, fugiu do amigo, se escondendo na sala de aula, acreditando estar livre da vergonha até que viu seu primeiro professor do dia entrar na sala.

Com uma camisa branca impecavelmente passada, calças sociais bem justas nas coxas e óculos de armação redonda, o professor arrancou alguns suspiros da ala feminina da sala e de Sehun, embora fosse por um sentimento muito diferente de admiração.

\- Bom dia, eu sou o professor Doh, e apesar de ser o primeiro ano de vocês vou deixar aqui bem claro que isso não é o ensino médio e eu não tolero crianças na minha sala, maus comportamentos serão punidos com expulsão da minha turma. – Sehun primeiro encarou descrente o rosto de seu professor, reconhecendo nele os traços faciais, a voz e mesmo os chupoes em seu pescoço, ligeiramente expostos pela gola da camisa, como do homem pelo qual passou a noite interior inteira gemendo.

Se afundou em seu assento, agradecendo a escolha de uma mesa ao fundo pela intenção inicial não ser notado pelo seu ar abatido pela noite em claro e as roupas amassadas, e que agora também serviria para se esconder de Kyungsoo. E pareceu funcionar, já que durante a aula não viu em momento algum ele olhar em sua direção, bastante concentrado em passar o conteúdo que seria ensinado em suas aulas pelo semestre.

Quando o sinal soou, Sehun, tentou passar de fininho entre os alunos, pensando se tinha como ir à secretaria pedir para mudar de turma.

Na sua mente seria uma conversa divertida.

“Oi eu quero mudar de turma porque na noite anterior eu e o professor Doh fodemos muito, pra caralho, meu cu ainda arde e eu tenho certeza de que ainda deve ter porra dele no meu cabelo, pois como você deve saber é realmente difícil limpar o esperma seco, especialmente quando você acorda atrasado e tem que tomar uma ducha em menos de cinco minutos no banheiro do motel para que ninguém te veja saindo todo suado e sujo. Então você pode entender que eu não me sinto totalmente confortável em estar em uma sala de aula e lembrar a maneira como ele me pôs de joelhos implorando por seu pau como uma puta...”

Provavelmente ela ficaria chocada, talvez até mesmo denunciasse ambos, já que deveria haver alguma regra que proibia ou desencorajava relacionamentos entre professores e alunos.

\- Um minuto senhor Oh. – Kyungsoo, professor Doh, Se corrigiu mentalmente, o chamou quando estava a passos da porta para a sua tão sonhada fuga.

Exibiu um sorrisinho amarelo ao ver os olhares curiosos de alguns alunos, dando meia volta e parando ao lado da mesa do mais velho, encarando-a enquanto ele guardava seus materiais calmamente.

\- Pois não...? – Pensou em fingir demência, era isso ou simular um desmaio.

\- Acredito que tenha um pedido de desculpas para me dar. – Sehun sentiu seu rosto queimar, e espiou em volta rapidamente para garantir que eram os últimos na sala.

\- Sinto muito professor, eu juro que não fazia ideia de quem você era e eu garanto a você que não fiz aquilo com intenção de conseguir algum tipo de favorecimento nas suas aulas. – Se curvou o máximo que pode, choramingando internamente.

Esperava alguma repreensão, ou que ele dissesse para que nunca mencionasse aquilo para ninguém, mas foi surpreendido com o som dá risada dele e o som da cadeira sendo arrastada.

\- Não, garoto, não me refiro a isso... – Ele murmurou divertido, afastando um pouco as pernas enquanto Sehun erguia o rosto confuso, vendo quando ele estendeu a mão para sua cintura, o puxando até que estivesse entre suas pernas. – . – Enquanto falava, Kyungsoo esticou a mão até alcançar os lábios do mais novo, esfregando o dedão ali, rindo ao ver o rosto vermelho dele.

\- E-eu... – Desviou o olhar sem saber o que dizer, era muita coisa para sua mente ressacada conseguir lidar. – O senhor não vai me repreender? – Perguntou hesitante, tentando ignorar como o colo dele parecia convidativo depois que notou como o pau dele ficava marcado pela calça quando sentado.

\- Quer ser repreendido? – De repente a mão dele deslizou do seu rosto para seu cabelo, agarrando os fios e puxando, surpreendendo Sehun que gemeu, cobrindo as mãos com ainda mais vergonha. – Se você quiser não me importo, mas tem algo que você está me devendo no momento... – Sehun lembrou da noite anterior quando o provocou sobre o tamanho, dizendo como precisaria ser o bastante para caber em sua boca e no final nem teve a oportunidade de chupa-lo.

O mais novo mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar do membro dele para a porta, hesitando só mais um pouquinho antes de se ajoelhar, perante o sorriso malicioso do homem que abriu o cinto lentamente, tendo as mãos substituídas pelo aluno que timidamente apalpou seu pau ao enfiar a mão dentro da calça.

\- Foi tão rude da minha parte, professor... – Murmurou sentindo seu corpo tremer de adrenalina. – Eu sinto muito. – Tomou coragem para ergue o rosto, encarando o olhar desejoso do mais velho enquanto puxava a calça e cueca dele para expor o membro dele, masturbando apenas o suficiente para que estivesse duro o bastante antes de abaixar o rosto e cobri-lo com seus lábios.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos enquanto agarrava os fios do mais novo o guiando, ensinando como ele deveria fazer, afinal era trabalho dele como professor garantir que seu aluno aprendesse direitinho.


End file.
